Meet the neighbours
by Love in the rain
Summary: A lonely Narcissa Malfoy sells the house next to the Manor to a muggle woman who she befriended and her family.She neglects to tell her son that their daughter is a very familiar witch.Draco is now confronted with living next to a girl(who lives in a house intended for him) who he is becoming increasingly fond of after being pushed together by balls and dinners held by the Malfoy's
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the neighbours**

**Chapter One**

The sound of the till rang throughout the 'Little crooked shelf' a recent addition to Diagon alley. Hermione had been working here since the restoration of Diagon alley a month or two after the end of the war. She still lived with her parents being only 19 but found herself a job here while she was rebuilding in Diagon alley. Hermione was enjoying spending time with her parents after losing them in the war.

"So they aren't happy?" Ginny asked from her point in the children's section, which she insisted was the nicest part of the shop, but Hermione thought it was more the fact that Ginny desperately wanted children and didn't want to admit it.

"I don't blame them. They sold their home of 25 years; quit their jobs, to move to a different country, before moving back and having to live in a strange place where they don't know anyone. I isolated them. They can't find any work so they don't have that to try and immerse themselves in. My mum met a woman in Diagon alley, they have been meeting for a while and turns out she's just as lonely after the war and offered their house next door. I can't say no to them!" Hermione said while leaning on the edge of the counter and writing down the latest sale in the account book. Hermione looked around her shop. Book cases towered all over the walls in the small book shop. To anyone else it would have seemed like chaos to organize to Hermione it was like heaven.

"So you have to move away because you saved your parents from death?" Ginny asked hoping out of the mini chairs (that can't have been comfortable) smoothing her trousers and chiffon blouse.

"Ginny..."

"Fine." Ginny held up her hands.

"I really don't mind, I'm not at home much anyway, not with this place and it makes my parents happy." Hermione shrugged. Ginny saw Hermione was being sincere and decided to drop it.

"So on to more interesting topics, any hot neighbours?" Ginny said with a wink leaning across from Hermione. Hermione blushed brightly.

"There is only the one family next door."

"And...any sons?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. One." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Please say he's legal?!"

"Ginny!" Hermione blushed even harder as she went to change the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Ginny turned to face her, with her back against the counter, her face in a pout. "Fine he's 18, couple months younger than me." Hermione sighed. She walked behind the counter to retrieve her bag and cardigan. She walked into the tiny back room and hit the light switch.

"OOOOOO!" Ginny made a sound of delight. "Now we have even more reason to shop!" Ginny squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes, before she was yanked by the arm out of the little shop.

* * *

"What?" Draco called from the sofa not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. His parents had asked him to come into the west sitting room so they could talk to him. His father had even poured firewhiskey, so Draco guessed it was something they would rather discuss without the bother of being even slightly sober.

"We have sold the house next door." Narcissa said gathering her skirts and sat with her husband across from their son.

"Why?! That was my house!" Draco shouted sitting up straight now. He took a large swig off his drink and swirled the ice around the bottom. He was a bit peeved that his future house had just been sold without asking him first. Although new neighbours...that could be fun.

"Oh come off it Draco. We all know you're too spoiled to move until you've found a woman to take care of you and because you refuse my candidates I don't see that happening anytime soon." Lucius sneered, the vicious tone in his voice evident.

"And whose fault is it that I am the way I am, Lucius." Draco bit out. Things had been strained between the two of them to say the least. Draco avoided him at all costs mostly taking up residence in the east side of the house. Draco couldn't be blamed for holding a grudge against his father for the way he had to live the past few years. Draco loathed sitting in the same room as his father. Since the end of the war in May, Draco and his mother had avoided an Azkaban sentence thanks to the word of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter but the same couldn't be said for Lucius. While Draco had spent the summer under house arrest, Lucius had spent it in Azkaban. Although he had a light sentence of 4 months because of him defecting away from Voldemort's side during the battle and all the information he gave to the ministry about other Deatheaters whereabouts and crimes. He had returned home the a few weeks previous having learnt nothing. He proceeded to concern himself with how they were perceived to the wizarding world even more so now that if he was reported to be saying anything against muggleborns or any muggle he would be straight back in Azkaban. Even with this he still believed and preached in the comfort of his own home about how the Malfoy's were superior and everyone was below him. Hence Draco's general avoidance of him.

"Draco." His mother warned snapping him back into reality. Narcissa was the only reason Draco hadn't left. That house was his only real escape once he knew his mother was alright and safe. Granted it wasn't exactly the best escape plan being half a mile away from the Manor but it was better than nothing.

"You still disrespect me child?" Lucius rose from his seat looming over Draco. Draco hesitated only for a second before rising from his seat to meet the angry gaze of his father. The boy had long outgrown the heights of his father. When Draco wasn't helping his mother with the decorating of the manor or studying the work he missed at Hogwarts he spent his time jogging around the manor to escape his father and the dreary cloud of misery the Manor cast over him. His new found height and build gave him a vote of confidence against his father and any situation when he needed to protect himself. Never again would he feel as he had done in May. Unprepared and unprotected.

"I am no longer afraid of you, Father. You can't intimidate me anymore, your little Lord is gone and I've seen you. You're cruel and a coward and I don't have to listen to you anymore." Draco went to leave the room.

"You think you are better for this family than me?" Lucius roared. "You think you could have protected this family more than I have done?" He took slow steps towards Draco.

"I have been dragging the Malfoy name out of the mud that you sunk us in. I have been working with the ministry, helping the rebuilding of Hogwarts and Diagon alley, and not just by throwing money at people. People no longer despise mother and I because of what I have done! Not you, you would still be rotting in Azkaban had you not begged and bribed. You think you belong out of Azkaban? Do you? Because I don't and I damned well don't have to listen to your crap about blood superiority. I was saved by what you taught me to be scum all these ears. I have seen her with blood dripping and let me tell you it was as red and my own." Draco growled furiously anger rising through him. refusing to revisit the image of a girl writhing on the floor, screaming as his Aunt tortured her.

"You are under my roof-"Lucius yelled seeming to ignore everything his son had just shouted.

"NO!" Narcissa shout with a voice so powerful it shocked the both of the Malfoy men. "You both live under my roof! As much as you dislike it Lucius, the Ministry passed the house over to my name. This is my house and it is only because of my good grace that you still live here, and you will not talk to our son that way." She seemed to break slightly. "Why can't you be the man I knew at Hogwarts? Before all this madness." A tear rolled down her cheek. she regained her composure and looked stern again. "And Draco you will not talk to your father in such a manor." Draco said nothing before storming out of the door and back to his side of the Manor. He could hear the echo of his parent fighting and wished he could be anywhere but here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the neighbours**

**Chapter two**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Draco thought to himself how he should have stayed longer to find out more about the new neighbours but he always had to make a scene. He hated his father for tearing the family apart and he hated himself for not being able to forgive his father. He thought back to a time before Hogwarts where his father had been strict but caring. He had spent time with Draco teaching him how to ride a broom, chose the best dress robes and teaching him manors for future life. They had been a proper family and Draco feared he would never have a feeling of family again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

He supposed there would be good reason for selling the house. He stopped throwing the quaffle in the air above his bed as he lay against the green sheets. He heard a knock at his door and assumed it was his mother. Before he could answer his mother waltzed into the room.

"Oh Draco, could you please put a shirt on." Narcissa shook her head as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"My bedroom." Draco shrugged.

"Well the day I understand why you wear those trousers flobberworms will fly!" She chuckled.

"Sweat pants." Draco said gesturing to his trousers. "They are incredibly comfortable and you have Blaise to thank for introducing me to them."

"Not a chance." She scoffed.

"So what did you want, mother?" Draco said sitting up against the headboard. Narcissa looked down at the sheets and Draco spun the odd shaped ball around in his hands.

"It's about the house."

"As I guessed." Draco smirked although they still weren't looking at each other.

"I know that house was intended for you-" Draco laughed coldly.

"Without it, it actually gives me a chance to escape properly." Narcissa gasped and held her lips into a thin line. "Not because of you mother, you know that."

"I wish you would give him a chance, Draco." Draco decided to ignore her last comment.

"The house mother."

"Well yes, I wanted to say that it is not some publicity scheme. I know you have been worried about leaving me on my own and to tell you the truth it has been very lonely for me these last few months. I have tried to immerse myself in things around the house but it just wasn't enough. I know you have been spending time with me, Draco but it isn't the same. So when I was shopping in Diagon alley, I met a lady, I accidently knocked into her and while helping her we got to talking and went for some ice cream. We have been meeting ever since and she talked about how she was lonely because she had recently moved, so I suggested that she move in the house next to ours. Her name is Jean." Narcissa explained watching Draco's reaction, although he was an expert at calming his features.

"All sounds well and good, mother."

"They are muggles, Draco." His mother broke gently. Draco froze.

"Fine." Draco said coolly and unaffected.

"Look Draco, I know it's not exactly what you wanted-" Draco stopped her.

"Mother, if it makes you happy I'll be happy." Draco said honestly. He understood how lonely his mother felt and if there was any way for her to be happier Draco would help. Narcissa almost broke into tears as she pulled Draco into a hug. He almost laughed.

"They have a daughter you know," Narcissa said with a smile as the two pulled away. Draco raised an eyebrow at the glint in his mother's eye. "Your age and very pretty from what I hear." Draco didn't like the tone of his mother's voice.

"What are you hiding mother?" Draco questioned as Narcissa stood up and began to walk out of his bedroom. She said nothing as she walked out of the door. Draco pondered what the catch was but collapsed back on his bed wondering over the possibilities of the new neighbours...and their daughter.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the small bungalow her and her parents called home for a short time and towards the moving truck carrying the final box from her bedroom.

"I still think you should let me do that, it is my job after all!" One of the removal men, Jim, shouted from behind her.

"What kind of girl would I be if I packed all these heavy clothes into few boxes and then expected you to lug them around for the same price?" Hermione shouted over her shoulder her hair swishing around with her.

"A normal one!" Jim chuckled. _And when have I ever been normal, _Hermione thought to herself and smiled.

"Jim seems to have taken a shine to you." Jean said as Hermione reached her mother and she bumped her hip against her daughters. Hermione rolled her eyes. Jim had short black hair with a cowlick at the front, green eyes stubble on his chin and 9 years older than Hermione. He was very attractive and if Hermione was 9 years older she would be quite taken with him. Almost reading her mind Jim spoke.

"If I were 9 years younger, Hermione, I'd be all over you." Jim said from behind her reaching to take the box from her hands and place it in the stack in the van. Hermione and her mother walked out of the van giggling.

"Well that's it." Jim said sliding down the door on the back of the van. "We'll take this on and see you there?"

"Of course, we'll see you there." Jim waved to the two of them and clambered into the truck with the other two removal men.

"Hermione I'll just go and fetch your father and then we can be off." Hermione hugged her mother and jogged over to her car, an old deep purple mini which she was very fond off, it fit her perfectly. She slid in the right side and ran her hand across the steering wheel and watching her parents climb into their car and flash the lights to signal to drive on. Hermione buckled her seat belt and pressed the accelerator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the neighbours**

**Chapter three**

Hermione cursed her little mini. She loved her to pieces, but obvious disadvantages of owning such an old car where evident when doing a journey more than an hour long! She was in the middle of the motorway and had to pull over into the lay-by for around 20 minutes while the engine cooled and would allow her to continue her drive. Hermione leant against the bonnet and pulled her phone out her bag and sent her mum a text telling her she'd be late. She couldn't believe she was going to be late on the day she was meeting her new neighbours. She sent Ginny a text and got back a furious text about not letting nature ruin her hair, makeup or anything about her person before she met the 'hottie neighbour'. Hermione shook her head at her friend and clambered back into the mini to finish the last leg.

* * *

"Here they are!" Narcissa clapped as a Range Rover approached up the drive followed by a moving van. "Draco please be nice, they have to live next to us." His mother urged her son.

"You forget mother, I have been in Hogwarts for the last seven years. I think you should be aiming that comment to the man on your other side." Draco bit out angrily. Lucius made an almost growling sound in reply.

"Watch your mouth, _son."_ Nothing more could be said between the two before the neighbours were getting out of the car to greet them.

"Narcissa!" The women called waving and attempting to run over in her heels. Draco would say she was around 39 with big dirty blond curls and a tiny figure. She was very thin, a floral summer dress showed off the little curve she had. Her face had high cheek cones and a slim nose that seemed vaguely familiar to Draco. As he looked over to the man following her Draco stared at his impressive outturn. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue, black and white checked shirt. He carried a leather satchel over his shoulder and a pair of sunglasses in his collar. He appeared older than his wife, around 43 if he could guess right. He had stubble beard with the occasional grey hair. They looked care free and relaxed in contrast to the uptight not-a-hair-out-of-place Malfoy's. Draco was breaking the image much to his father's dismay. He was wearing a dark blue polo t-shirt with grey shorts Blaise had picked up for him.

"Jean I'm so glad you're here!" She embraced Jean in a hug as soon as she was in arms distance. "This is my husband Lucius," She gestured to Lucius who gave the two a curt nod. "And our son, Draco." Draco extended a hand towards the Man who shook it firmly before reaching for Jean's hand and placing a kiss on the back.

"Well aren't you a gentleman! I can see my daughter will get along with you nicely. Speaking of her she has had some car trouble on the way over so she will be here shortly but in the mean time, I'm Jean and this is my husband Richard." Narcissa and Richard exchanged hugs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we probable should get these boxes out before it becomes too hot." Jim called over from the van.

"That's quite alright. Lucius has to go to a meeting in the ministry but Draco here will be more than willing to lend a hand!" Narcissa volunteered. Lucius nodded curtly yet again before disapparating on the spot making Jean and Richard jump slightly. "I apologise for my husband." Narcissa said solemnly. "Why don't we go and have some tea inside?" She asked Jean and Richard.

"Oh that sounds lovely but I really should help with the boxes, wouldn't be right to leave all the work to Draco here. You go ahead Jean I'll be along in a while." Richard gave his wife a quick kiss before moving off to the van. The two women linked arms. Draco listened to their conversation drift off as they moved away.

"Have you ever apparated?" His mother asked.

"Well yes, my daughter, He-" Jean started to answer but Draco couldn't hear anymore and he wondered over to the truck.

"Right, what can I help with?" Richard gave him a smile and steered him to the back of the truck where Jim was beginning to unload.

* * *

The August heat had caused all the men had started to sweat, the sun shone down on them with no let up. Richard had rolled up his sleeves and Jim had taken the top of his overalls down so he stood in a t-shirt. Draco decided that he couldn't take the heat anymore and stripped off his polo. He got a disgruntled look from the two removal men but Richard just chuckled at him before handing him a box.

"Do you mind taking that to the kitchen for me?" Draco was about to answer when they were interrupted by wheels skidding on the stones of the drive and a purple mini coming around the corner.

"Well here comes my daughter." Richard smiled and waved to the car. Draco watched as it approached before starting to walk to the house. He watched as a girl climbed out of the little mini. She can't have been taller than 5ft 6" and that was while wearing high heels. Her hair was in a low bun at the bottom of her neck and Draco got the déjà-vu. He couldn't see her face because big sunglasses covering her eves. She was wearing a white lacy dress that brushed the top of her knees with a light blue cardigan over her shoulders and swung her pursed onto her arm. She hugged her father before turning to Jim and taking a box out of his hands. As she turned to face the house, Draco quickly spun around and proceeded to the kitchen. He walked around the house he imagined himself living here in the future. He found it hard to believe that he could in this massive house on his own, it was basically a mansion and he thought how lonely it would get without anyone to talk to. He had never imagined spending his life with someone. He was a flirt, everyone knew that, but he always thought that he would just be pared off with some brainless pureblood girl and she would prance around all day and shop, and he would spend all day at work. Hardly ever talking, much like the marriages he had grown up watching. He dumped the box down on the centre island in the kitchen and shook his head before someone called his name.

"Ah Draco could you take this box up to the second last bedroom on the left upstairs?" Richard asked from the foyer of the house.

"Yeah sure, are the rest of these going up as well?" Draco asked.

"Yes but me and Jim are going to start filling the garage now so could you take them up for us?" Draco nodded and bent down to pick up the box that he found to be considerably heavier than it looked. He started up the stairs with a box in hand but he neglected to read the name written on the side in a pretty, neat cursive. He reached the door and pushed it open with his elbow. He saw the flash of a back of a woman and decided it must be the daughter. Now he could see her more clearly Draco took a second to look at her. Her small figure was now rid of the cardigan and could see, with the help of the dress, her small waist and curvy hips as the dress flared out at her hips. Her legs weren't very long but the nude heels she was wearing gave her extra height, Draco thought her head would reach his chin or lips. He could see her hair more clearly now and realised like her mother she had curly locks of dark brown and Draco would hit with a strong sense of familiarity he'd been having all day. He leant down and put the box down to the right of the door frame. He stood back up before he had the chance to turn around and heard a feminine voice.

"Malfoy?! Draco froze as he definitely remembered that voice. He slowly turned around to see the face of Hermione Granger. Draco cursed himself for not looking at the box he was carrying the now had the name glaring at him across the front.


End file.
